Youngsters: Part II
by Philip Glenister tomboy
Summary: This is centred around Gene Hunt's and Sam Tyler's childhood years in the 1970s to early 80s since they first met up, the storyline is told from their point of views.
1. Chapter 1: A Knight in Camel Hair Coat

**Chapter #1: Knight in Shining Camel Hair Coat (1973 with a 4 year old Sam Tyler and 10 year old Gene Hunt)**

* * *

When Little Sam and Gene Hunt call to fix a problem everyone's favourite Guv in Manchester steps in with a solution, for they were strictly forbidden from using their mums telephones unless it was an emergency. Sam watched as Gene broke one of their Mummy's rules and didn't say anything. The skinny 10 year old boy wasn't actually breaking the rule - Mrs. Hunt and Mrs. Tyler had told their boys the phone was off limits unless it was an emergency.

This was an emergency, Sam Tyler thought as he paced back and forth across the parlor worriedly as the two boys thought there would be a murder happening in their street.

"Hello?" Gene said into the receiver. "Can I speak to DCI Hunt please? It's an emergency. Who's calling? Can you tell him it's his son, About? Tell him there's a murder about to take place and we need him here right away! Thank you," Gene said politely he wasn't yet the funny, brash and apparently tough policeman he became even though he was normally scared of the wrath his old man would bring if he was interrupted at work in the Salford and Manchester 'A' Division.

Even in an emergency Gene and Sammy could use good manners. "Don't worry, Sammy." Gene said as he was playing with his toy bronze Ford Cortina Mk3 "My dad, DCI Hunt will be here soon and he'll stop Mr. Wittlow. Everything will be all right. You'll see."

* * *

DCI Hunt and Big Sammy would come take care of everything. They'd lock away Mr. Wittlow and maybe if Sam acted properly they'd take Mrs. Tyler as well - she certainly deserved it for the role she'd played in this. Little Sammy and Ruth Tyler could move in with Gene's mum, DCI Hunt and they could quit moving so much.

Gene was even agreeable to sleeping between Big Sammy and the big tall one known as DCI Hunt his father if it would help matters, it allowed his best friend Sam Tyler to sleep on the pillow instead of the lumpy mattress. He wondered if his father DCI Hunt thought it was a fair trade as well.

Gene's ears perked up at the sound of squealing tires and slamming doors. That would be Big Sammy and DCI Hunt here to the rescue. He bounded off leaving his toy Cortina on the coffee table and to the door as someone beat on it urgently. "Sammy? Eugene? Mrs. Tyler?" The voice called worriedly.

Gene rushed toward the door and jerked it open eagerly. "DCI Hunt I'm so glad you're here!" Sammy cried out as the Gene Genie wrapped himself around his big father's legs.

"DCI Hunt?" She asked in surprise. "Can I help you with something? I'm afraid your son's been playing prank calls on my telephone."

"Um," Big Sammy broke in.

"DI Tyler," Ruth Tyler said coldly.

"Mrs. Tyler," DCI Hunt interceded. "Sammy and me Eugene here called the station and said there was an emergency. Said they needed to report a murder. We came right over."

"A murder?" Ruth Tyler's voice raised alarmingly. "Samuel Christopher Tyler and Eugene Stephen Michael Hunt what do you think you're doing playing games with the Detectives?" Turning she looked in distress at DCI Hunt and Big Sammy. "I am so sorry about this. Sammy and your Eugene have quite an active imagination."

"Mrs. Tyler!" Little Gene Hunt cried out indigently. "It's not our imaginations! There really is a murder going to take place. Four of them!"

"Four of them?" Big Sammy asked. "Where Sam? Do you know who's going to be murdered? It's very important."

"Mr. Wittlow!" Sammy shrieked. "Mr. Wittlow's going to kill them."

"Oh dear," Ruth Tyler sighed. "Officers I am so sorry about this."

"Who's Mr. Wittlow going to kill Sammy and Eugene?" DCI Hunt asked gently. "Where do I need to go and find him at?"

"He said that he wasn't going to keep any of Ivanhoe's bastards -" Little Gene had just learned how to swear, it was part and parcel of having a tough DCI for a father in his house in Lancashire, around Central Manchester. "The kittens!" Sammy shrieked.

"Sam!" Ruth Tyler said sharply to both boys. "Eugene watch your language!"

"Sorry, but that's what he said," Sammy sniffled before rubbing his nose with his sleeve.

"Said he wasn't going to keep any of Sam's Ivanhoe's bastards when his Priscilla was a pure bred Persian. Said he was going to put them in a bag and toss them in the canal." Little Gene Hunt wanted to prove himself and help his Dad save some young kittens from being harmed.

"Officers," Ruth Tyler said again. "I'm so sorry about this. Mr. Wittlow came by earlier and your son was upset and he's upset Sammy. I'm so very sorry your son and he disturbed you at work."

* * *

"Four kittens is it?" DCI Hunt asked gruffly. "Just the four?"

"Yes," Mrs. Tyler nodded. "Four kittens. He wanted us to take them but," she motioned around the newest abode they were living in. "It's much too cramped here for five cats."

"So if we find homes for them," DCI Hunt suggested.

"Then he won't put them in the canal!" Sammy clapped excitedly, at four years old he always tagged along with ten year old Gene Hunt, despite their age gap of 7 years they were almost like brothers especially in their favourite games of Cops, Robbers and Detectives.

"Where's this Mr. Wittlow live?" asked the Detective Inspector, kneeling down to the ten year old boy's level, he was a mini version of DCI Hunt in every way down to the blue eyes.

"Two houses over," Little Gene Hunt pointed.

"Sam," DCI Hunt turned to Big Sammy. "You go over and talk to Mr. Wittlow. See if we can't come to some arrangement. If he's not agreeable arrest him for animal cruelty and upsetting two of Manchester's finest junior coppers."

"Guv?" Big Sammy asked warily.

DCI Hunt waved Big Sammy away impatiently and then kneeled down again in front of Sammy and his own son Gene. "I am going back to my Cortina and radioing the station. DC Cartwright was just telling me the other day that she very much wanted a kitten just like Ivanhoe. Do you think it would be all right to give her one of Sammy's kittens?"

"Yes," Gene agreed solemnly. "I like DC Cartwright. She can have one of Ivanhoe's bastards."

"Eugene!" Ruth Tyler shrieked.

"Sorry, Mummy." Sammy hung his head in shame. "Guv, don't use naughty words around grown ups." referring to Gene's future title strangely enough even though they were children.

"You know who else would like a kitten?" DCI Hunt suggested.

"Who?" Sammy asked excitedly.

"DC Skelton. He likes cats. Always wanted to be a zoo keeper when he was a boy. Do you think he could have one?"

Sammy nodded. "What about the other two?"

"Well," DCI Hunt shrugged his shoulders. "My DI is looking for a cat and you know, I could use someone like Ivanhoe around. Help with the cases and the like. Do you think one of the kittens could do it?"

"I know just the one DCI Hunt," Sammy agreed cheerfully.

An hour later found Ivanhoe sitting in the window as DCI Hunt, Little Gene and Big Sammy loaded a basket full of kittens into the Cortina. The yellow long haired male had been named Georgie Best and was going to live with Big Sammy.

The male that looked like Ivanhoe had been named John Wayne was going to live with DCI Hunt. DC Skelton would be receiving a yellow and white fluff ball and the pure white Persian would be going to DC Annie Cartwright at Sammy's request. "Cause she's a girl's cat," Sammy had insisted. Ivanhoe had to agree - the white fluffy kitten looked just like Priscilla and was very much a girl's cat for DC Cartwright to love. She'd be good for cuddling. Little Gene Hunt yawned in the back of the Cortina, holding his toy one; it had been a very long day and he was sure DS Carling and WDS Dobbs would be manning 'A' Division CID as usual.

* * *

**This was my little idea on Gene Hunt and Sam Tyler as youngsters using their junior detective skills for the storyline of what originally was thought to be a prank call to Manchester and Salford Police, has the two boys proving themselves to the Guv in order to rescue some kittens! Will their childhood friendship shape Sam Tyler and Gene Hunt's future as Manchester's top police officers? Hmmm, tantalising...**


	2. Chapter 2: Budgie Mayhem

**Chapter #2: A Budgie in Mayhem (takes place in 1974 with 11 year old Gene Hunt and 5 year old Sam Tyler) around the line of "My budgie wouldn't agree with you!" in Life on Mars UK during 2.01 said by Gene's father to his long suffering Detective Inspector.**

* * *

"French Bender Poof!" The parasite budgie squawked again and Sammy Tyler felt his ears itch at a swearing parrot; Gene's father had been tasked to babysit his son's mate for two days while Eugene was at school - he did that a lot since the new flat Big Sammy had gotten his relatives was closer to his own.

Tuesdays was the day Sammy Tyler and Gene Hunt played football in the park with Tommy Brixton from next door. Sammy Tyler curled up his nose in disgust, the budgie he'd quickly learned belonged to the tall man that looked like the Gene Genie, swooped down and pecked viciously at Georgie again. Big Sammy would be coming back soon and would rescue little Georgie Best the kitten from the parasite bird.

The boys watched with pride as his mate's cat Georgie had taken tentative swipes at the budgie every time it came near and soon the budgie had quit attempting it's aerial attacks.

The mischevious budgie had changed it's focus - dive bombing Big Sammy instead and using Big Sammy as his own personal litter box. For two days he had watched as the Guv's budgie had terrorized the Hunt family home as usual and now - finally - the little Gene Genie had his chance.

The door to the bathroom didn't shut properly so Georgie the cat wouldn't be trapped inside one room with the naughty budgie in the other. Roger Whittaker the budgie was in the corner still screeching abuse into the almost empty lounge room.

"Fairy! Poof! Tosser!" The budgie screamed and Gene decided that he'd never have a better chance to banish his Dad's foul mouthed budgie "Got you now birdie," as he put him back into the birdcage. "Now you're nicked for annoying Georgie Best!" the young eleven year old version of Gene Hunt laughed at the annoyed budgie having his cat antics halted. If he was lucky he'd even be home in time for his own afternoon snack with DI Sammy Tyler.

* * *

Sam forced himself through the door of his flat, mentally prepared to face a fresh night of torture from Roger Whittaker. Two more days, he reminded himself. The Guv would be back on Saturday. Today was Thursday. That meant only two more days of that horrible bird.

Then Sam saw what Little Gene Hunt and Sam Tyler got up to with Roger Whittaker the budgie, groaned. "I am so fucked," he muttered to himself. He knelt down towards the two boys firmly "You should never tease birds, they could peck you Eugene Hunt and Samuel Christopher Tyler." The two boys look down at the carpet taking in what the Detective Inspector had said. "Eugene, I am going to have a word with the Guv, your father about your behaviour with Roger Whittaker."

Little Sam Tyler got told severely by his mother "You mustn't play with your friend's policeman's budgie; it could have pecked or did it's business on you!" she scolded firmly.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Sam adjusted the heavy cage in his arms as the lift stopped at CID. He hadn't realized how blasted heavy the damn thing would be. He was carrying Roger Whittaker's cage, he was lugging slowly into the squad room.

"Bit of a parenting advice for the Guv," Sam grimaced. "Make up for Gene and Sammy's bad behaviour today."

"Oh," Chris broke in. "You mean that whole thing where his little lad and Sammy were teasing the budgie while he was on a case?"

He maneuvered the awkward cage slowly to the Guv's door. He knocked gently and took a step back.

"Look," Sam shuffled his feet. "I wanted to do something. Something to make things right between us. An apology," he continued hurriedly. "For your Gene's and my Sammy Tyler's bad behaviour with Roger Whittaker. They were teasing him badly and chasing Roger around the house with Georgie the cat while you were on a case."

"Guv," the yellow budgie bird intoned. "Sheriff. The Good, the Bad and the Ugly."

"Right," said Stephen Hunt "Eugene, what has Daddy 'old yer about teasing Roger Whittaker?" He looked at the eleven year old sternly "Get your arse back in the Cortina, Eugene and stay there until Daddy has left CID!" The little Gene Genie looked forlorn at being grounded to the Cortina for the rest of today with no football. "Crims don't catch themselves Gladys."

"Back to work," Big Sammy tried to keep the enthusiasm out of his voice at the idea.

"You've been listening to Bolan songs? Sounds like a poof name to me." he muttered to himself. Looking back at the desk he adjusted his trousers and smiled."At least my budgie bird knows a fine piece of glam rock music when he sees it!"

* * *

**And Big Sammy taught Roger Whittaker the budgie how to sing some Marc Bolan songs, now that is one super clever bird! The little Gene Genie had got himself grounded to the Ford Cortina as a punishment for the budgie's mayhem and for Sammy Tyler's part in the mischief! **


	3. Chapter 3: Playgroup Coppers

_Chapter 3: Playgroup Coppers_ **(Takes place in 1975 with a 12 year old Gene Hunt and 6 year old Sam Tyler) **

* * *

'Ehm…' DCI Stephen Hunt hesitated, traced Sammy's signature on his crayon drawing, bobby electric-blue. 'Likes coppers, does your lad?'

_More than my Eugene does_ thought the Guv. 'Wants to be one. Someday.' said Ruth Tyler.

A proud smile or a grimace touched that pock-marked face.

Annie holds the file up to Big Sam. There's an illustration of Tufty Fluffytail and friends on the top. It was the local playgroup's police visit today; DCI Stephen Hunt obviously was asked by his son the little Gene Gene to dress up as Tufty the squirrel even though his Guv dad would complain bitterly.

"Road bloody safety? With a bunch of screaming toddlers?" the WDC's face dropped at the thought of trying to teach road safety to children under junior school age.

* * *

Big Sammy takes a wide berth around Tufty's swinging tail and goes to the file cabinet. Tufty looks around and then takes his head off. It is, of course, Stephen Hunt!

"I'm bloody dying in there!" moaned DCI Hunt wearing the squirrel costume "How bloody dare me Eugene! Little pillock's tidied my whole department! You seen the state of this place? Ridiculously neat!" Gene's dad had an excellent pair of lungs whenever he ordered CID in Greater Manchester Police and his own family around.

Big Sammy watches Annie's road safety lesson from a window of the playgroup. There is a young girl riding a bike around the room while a load of kids chorus the lesson. In the middle of it all is Tufty the Squirrel, a performer in a squirrel costume that has huge eyes, yellow trousers and a blue jacket. The under sevens were chanting a road safety drill with the playgroup leader. Some were on scooters, trikes, Raleigh Budgie bikes and pedal cars in opposite sides of the pretend zebra crossing to role play the traffic and vehicles waiting for the lined up kids to cross safely.

# At the kerb, halt

Look right, look left

Look right again

And if all clear, quick march! #

The kids all bundle onto Tufty who falls to the floor.

"Aren't you supposed to stop people from getting knocked over?" asked 12 year old Gene Hunt who sees the kids pull the Tufty head off and a very dishevelled Annie, inside the costume. "If you've just come here to have a laugh, you can— buzz off Eugene!"

"No, I haven't, I haven't!" remarked the little Gene Genie "I've come to watch the police visit to the babies playgroup with me old man!" sitting down on a little wooden chair sulking as his father DCI Hunt sets up the small parade of Austin Allegro panda cars and his own glorious bronze Ford Cortina Mk3 2000 GXL for the children to sit in and there would be photographs with some of Uniform involved. Little Sam Tyler had his photo taken with a Police Constable when he was four, 2 years ago in 1973 in front of a black Austin 1100 or Maxi Landcrab car.

* * *

Tufty Club membership was at it's peek with thousands of branches scattered around the UK in the seventies; Little Gene Hunt didn't like the younger children getting to sit 'behind the wheel' of his old man's Cortina and got very jealous indeed. The Tiverton Playgroup children also got to press the sirens in some of the marked panda cars.

"Get out of me Dad's Cortina, you little fairy queer!" The 12 year old little boy that was the double of the Guv screeched at the toddler as the little Gene Genie pushed him off the chequered pattern trim from the driving seat of the 2000 GXL Cortina with that twin headlight look. A tall figure loomed over the driver's door noticing just what his son had done, trying to claim possession of his Dad's Cortina from the little kids who only wanted to pretend to be the Guv catching criminal scum on the mean streets of Manchester.

"Apologise to Marshall Skelton, now Eugene." growled the tall man in the beige camel coat sounding awfully mad with his little boy when he hears the two year old floppy haired boy wailing loudly in tears on the floor of the carpark "You dare push DC Chris Skelton's nephew out of my Cortina!"

"No!" challenged the little Gene Genie who was promptly carted by the scruff of his collar straight back into the playgroup building with the Guv hauling his son to a wooden chair and making him sit there in silence until DCI Stephen Hunt decides his son can return to the fun. "Fine then, Eugene, but I'm telling you this: don't spoil the little ones fun okay? You'll stay here on Daddy's lap and mind your behaviour." holding his mischievous blue eyed and brown, blonde 12 year old boy in hand. "You play in Daddy's Cortina all the time whenever I bring you and Sammy Tyler to the police station, Eugene. But let other children have a play in the Guv's Cortina, son." explained DCI Hunt to his boy who would one day be a Guv himself.

"But, Daddy I didn't have me mate Sammy Tyler over to play today." sulked 12 year old Gene Hunt sat among the dolls house and coloured wooden bricks in Triang baby walker trolleys "And I didn't want little kids stickying up your Cortina, Dad." who looked sullenly into his Dad's eyes, the Guv just calmly stroked and cuddled his little Gene Genie to make up for not having Sammy Tyler over to play today.

* * *

**This is my little twist on the BBC Life on Mars UK episode 2.07 with the Tufty costume and playgroup, if you wondered why Gene in the future doesn't let anyone drive his cars this is where it originated from in the days of his Dad's Mk3 Cortina GXL and also he hasn't got his Sammy Tyler to play with; so the little Gene Genie is missing his best mate. Awwwww, tis mean seeing a 12 year old Philip Glenister be lonely in the Tufty Club and playgroup's police visit. **


	4. Chapter 4: Safe Havens and Scoundrels

_Chapter #4: Safe Havens and Scoundrels_ **(1977 Queen Elizabeth's Silver Jubilee year with a 14 year old Gene Hunt and 8 year old Sam Tyler)**

* * *

Ruth has a boyfriend and Sammy doesn't like him. When they show up at the station will the Guv and Big Sammy be able to help? Little Gene Hunt has to get his old man Guv to believe that Mrs. Tyler's newest beau is a child abuser and the eight year old is at his mercy.

"Excuse me," The young Gene Genie announced as he dismounted his pearl silver Raleigh Chopper Mk2 bicycle and put into a park with the kickstand down "Sergeant Dobbs? Are you busy?"

"Gene, what's happened to Sammy?" Sergeant Dobbs looked down at the little boy and then over at Gene, young Hunt would be nicknamed the boy (always, always a boy no matter what the decade). She wasn't his favourite person at the station and both of them knew it. In two years time Gene would be applying for the Greater Manchester Police Cadets in preparation for making his own life as one of the most legendary police officers the future will know and be a better copper than his own DCI father is now.

Sammy always told Gene cold cases were a bad thing. She was a good police officer though so he knew she'd help Sammy and the little Gene Genie - even if she did smell like a Labrador. "One second Eugene, bring Sammy and come behind the desk."

Samuel Christopher Tyler watched as she picked up the phone. "Guv? Got a visitor. Bring DI Tyler with you. No, no sir it's not Diana Dors with a bottle of chip oil. I think you should come down."

Gene noticed that she looked at Sammy again. "It's Sammy Tyler Guv. Ruth Tyler ain't about either. Looks like he's been crying."

"No I haven't," Sammy muttered and stuck out his lip. Sammy had been crying but Gene knew in his own 14 year old wisdom that he didn't want DCI Hunt or Big Sammy to think he was a baby so he'd scrubbed his eyes really good before they'd come in. Gene knew what DCI Hunt and Big Sammy thought mattered to his best friend Sammy. They wanted to be just like them when they got older.

The young Gene Genie knew Sammy had told some of his new friends at school that his daddy was a detective and he had to be away a lot so that was why he didn't live with him and Ruth Tyler - even though it was a fib.

"Sammy?" Big Sammy came down the stairs and looked at him. "What are you doing here? Your mum must be worried sick!"

"I'm running away," Sammy announced. "Me and Gene."

"I see," Big Sammy nodded and leaned against the desk, crossing his arms. "Thought about where you're going to go then mate?"

"Thought I could live here with you and DCI Hunt," 8 year old Sam Tyler smiled up at Big Sammy. "Be a policeman."

"I'd like that," the big tall man said, DCI Hunt reminded young Sam Tyler announced as he came around the desk. "Why don't we go up to my office DC Tyler and discuss your bunking arrangements?"

"Tyler," the tall man who looked like Gene announced as he reached over and took Sammy's hand, Phyllis, we'll leave me lad's police Chopper bike and DC Tyler's bags with you?"

"Course Guv," Sergeant Dobbs nodded. "Keep them nice and safe behind the desk."

"Good bird." The blonde haired man turned to look at Sammy. "So Tyler, how about some pink wafers and milk? Get a little snack and take it back to my office? What do you say?"

"Ok," Sammy nodded. "I'd like that DCI Hunt. Thank you. It won't come out of my paycheck will it?"

"Your paycheck?" the spit of his best friend Gene Hunt looked at him.

"Mummy always says that pink wafers are too expensive and she can't take the money out of her paycheck to get those and all the groceries we need. Besides Uncle Jim says they rot my teeth."

"No, no DC Tyler. Pink wafers courtesy of your Guv." The big man reassured him.

"Uncle Jim," Big Sammy and Little Gene Hunt growled at the same time - like the words were a hairball stuck in their throat. The two boys would be dealing with plenty of child abuse cases in years to come as part of Gene's career as DCI in the 21st Century at this very same station.

"Uncle Jim?" DCI Hunt asked. He didn't like the man; Mummy made them refer to as Uncle Jim either. The man always kicked him and threw him off the radiator when he was sleeping. He wasn't nice to Sammy and Gene wished Mrs. Tyler would go away with him so that they could live with Big Sammy and the Gene Genie's DCI dad instead.

"He's mummy's boss," 8 year old Samuel Christopher Tyler answered. "He lives downstairs from us and he comes up to visit mummy a lot."

Gene noticed the Guv look over at Big Sammy who had tightened his grip on his best mate's DCI father, "What happens when he comes down to visit your mummy Sammy?"

"They go in mummy's bedroom to talk and I have to stay out in the garden to play. Unless it's cold and then I go over to Billy Newton's house to play instead. His mum always makes us biscuits and milk and sometimes I stay for tea and his mum makes macaroni and cheese."

"So does your mummy know you're here DC Tyler?" The Guv asked.

"No," Sammy stuck his lip back out again. "And I'm not going to go home and tell her cause she'll just ground me to my room. I won't be able to go play football with Billy and the others or hang out with your Gene."

"Hmm," the Guv replied. "That is a problem. Boys need plenty of football time. Bet your mum's worried though?"

"Probably doesn't notice," Sammy pouted.

"She's worried sick Sammy," Big Sammy replied as he knelt in front of Sammy and Gene Hunt "I bet she's crying right now, worried about where you are."

"No she's not," Sammy pouted again and wrapped his arms around Big Sammy's neck. "She's too busy fighting with Uncle Jim. That's why I came to stay here at the police station with you. He kicked Ivanhoe DI Tyler sir. He. Kicked Gene Hunt out said he was a copper's bastard. And then he threw my football out into the street!" sobbed 8 year old Sam Tyler when Gene handed him over to his father, DCI Hunt.

"He kicked Ivanhoe?" The tall man asked as Sammy clinged around his legs."He kicked my junior deputy police son?" Gene bore the brunt of Uncle Jimmy's abuse towards Sam when he first tried to get the 8 year old boy and Ruth Tyler out of the abusive situation.

"Yes sir," Sam Tyler sniffled from his place in Big Sammy's arms. "Then he made mummy cry."

Come on DC Tyler. DI Tyler. Lets get some pink wafers and sort this out. No one abuses the Gene Genie or upset my detectives."

"Are you gonna arrest him?" Sam Tyler asked from his place in Big Sammy's arms.

"I might," the big man replied. "I take kicking of my Eugene very seriously."

"Good," Big Sammy and Little Sammy replied at the same time.

A few minutes later the group of them made their way into CID, the Guv and Gene Hunt happily eating a pink wafer and Sammy dunking another in a cup of milk. "Sammy?" Annie Cartwright called out. "What are you doing here luv?"

"I'm going to live here with you Annie!" Sammy called out brightly.

"You are?" She asked brightly and Gene knew that it was the tone big people took on when they were lying to people Sammy's size. "Well isn't that nice! The bunk next to mine's free."

"Really?" Sam Tyler bounced happily in Big Sammy's arms. "Will you tell me a bed time story?"

"Only if you promise not to laugh about my night light and be nice to my teddy bear," Annie replied.

"Deal," Sammy leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I'll even tell Ivanhoe to guard him when Gene and I are at school during the day."

"Bye Annie! See you tonight!" Sammy answered happily.

"Right," the big man replied as they pushed into his office. "Tell me what you know about this DI Tyler." Gene Hunt looked over at Big Sammy and saw Sammy curled up in his lap. He debated jumping onto the sofa next to them but noticed that Sammy was covering it in crumbs. Instead he sat onto the Guv's lap. It was more comfortable than he'd expected.

"Sammy," Big Sammy looked at the boy cradled in his arms. "Could you take Annie a pink wafer please?"

"Yes DI Tyler," Sammy answered solemnly. "Will you protect my milk from Ivanhoe? Mummy says he's not allowed to drink it out of my cup."

"Of course," Big Sammy agreed. Gene at fourteen watched Sammy trundle out the door at a run with two packets of pink wafers clutched in each fist. Enough for Annie, Ray, Chris and himself to all have one.

Little Sam Tyler dropped off the Guv man's lap and sauntered over to curl up around Big Sammy's lap.

"Uncle Jim," Big Sammy told the big man, "is an absolute bastard with no conscience. He's taking advantage of Ruth and he's horrible to little Sammy."

"And what sort of work does Ruth do for him?"

"Cleans offices, nights, while her sister Heather watches Sammy."

"And?" questioned Gene's father hoping it wasn't just a childish fantasy in disguise.

Big Sammy just snorted and glared at the Guv man angrily.

Gene rubbed his chin against Little Sammy's hair to comfort him, even though he was only 14 years of age he was just as reliable as any trusted grown up in authority.

"Right," the tall man agreed. "And I take it she's still not allowing you to pitch in with the bills after Sammy's comment about the groceries?"

"I was slipping some money to Heather," Big Sammy answered. "Told her it was coming from Vic's family - trying to help out now that he's gone. She took it for a while but about two weeks ago Heather starts telling me she won't take the money anymore. Says she doesn't want anything from the Tylers except Vic's lying, cheating, porn peddling head on a platter with his cock shoved down it's throat."

"Bitter," Gene Hunt's father whistled.

"Do you blame her?" Big Sammy snapped.

"No, shame she won't let you help out with the boy though. Sounds like this Uncle Jim isn't what Sammy needs around."

"He's not," Big Sammy agreed. "But it's not like she'll let me anywhere near him. She'd be livid if she found out he and I were together here now."

"Sounds like this Uncle Jim needs to be gotten rid of," the fuzzy man replied.

"Can't. He owns them Tylers for all intents and purposes. He's her employer, her landlord, all of it. We piss him off and they're back to living in Heather's flat." Gene answers confidently.

"Might be able to take care of that," the Guv replied to the young Gene Genie.

"You take Sammy, me Eugene and Flashknickers out for ice cream," DCI Hunt replied. "It's slower in here today than a geriatric orgy so you won't miss anything but paperwork and Skelton can finish that up. Be good for him. I'll make a few calls and go over to see Ruth Tyler. Might have a way to resolve all this."

Big Sammy stood and walked over to lean across the desk. "Why am I in charge of your lad Gene, sir?"

"Shut it Gladys," the CID man replied. "Take your boy and his girl for ice cream. Reward him. You should be proud after all you poof," DCI Hunt ran his hand up Big Sammy's arm. He noticed Big Sammy look back at the door and the man who looked like Gene pulled his hand away. "Right, probably not a good idea with me boy here. Don't want him getting confused and all."

"Stephen," Big Sammy cocked his head to the side and sounded disappointed.

"Sam," the fuzzy man replied. "We should be proud of our boys. They're smart kids. Make fine coppers one day."

"Why's that?" Big Sammy asked.

"Yours managed to convince Cartwright to have a sleep over with him in less than five minutes and he didn't even have to buy her dinner first. Might want to send him to military school when he hits puberty. Or lock him in a cell."

"Nah," Big Sammy grinned. "He'll have problems with girls. Might even stutter and blush around them. I did."

"That, Gladys, is because you are both a poof. My boy is not. He's a handsome tyke who's even charmed Phyllis. You're going to have to beat the birds off him with a stick. Now take him, Sammy and Cartwright for ice cream and see if you can't learn something from the boy. Eugene and I will handle this Uncle Jim."

Seven hours later Gene Hunt stretched from his place on the sofa and yawned. Sammy was asleep at the other end, Big Sammy's coat under his head as a pillow and the fuzzy haired man's coat across him as a blanket. Big Sammy was pacing Gene dad's office, drinking a strange brown mixture that he constantly refilled from the bottle on the desk.

Big Sammy was nervous about the case. Young Gene Hunt wondered if Mrs. Tyler would ground him to Sammy's room as well. Maybe she wouldn't let either of them play football, cops, robbers and detectives. Would this punishment spell the end of their friendship?

"How much of my scotch have you drunk Tyler?" The Guv announced from the doorway. "Hope you have a mind to replace it. That was a full bottle."

"Where have you been?" Big Sammy hissed and jerked his head at the sleeping children. "We went for ice cream, we played in the cells, we did paperwork, we went for chips because that was what he wanted, we watched telly in the locker room and he fell asleep. All I had from you was a note that said 'handling things be back later - Stephen."

Gene had to reply to his father's Detective Inspector "My dad was handling things," the 14 year old boy replied. "He went by to talk to Ruth Tyler, let her know Sammy was at the police station with Annie Cartwright, perfectly safe - lied and told her you were off duty today. Had a nice chat and a cuppa then took her to meet a friend of his."

"That took seven hours?"

"No, had to wait for her to call her sister Heather to help her move all of hers and Sammy's stuff into the new flat."

"New flat?"

"Near her new job."

"New job?"

"Right, thought since she already had experience as a cleaner I called a friend of mine who works for the schools. Know he's always looking for cleaning staff, wife inherited a block of flats just walking distance away from one of them. Turns out job was open, flat was free, he agreed to give it to Ruth Tyler cheap."

"Cheap?"

"She thinks she's paying 50 less than what she is. He knows the rent is coming from two sources. You don't need to worry about dealing with Heather anymore. Any extra you want to slip him he'll put in her pay packet as a 'bonus' or overtime. Whatever, he'll make up a believable excuse."

Big Sammy looked at him and Gene could see his mouth working even though no sound was coming out.

"Good school, not like the one he's currently going to." The fuzzy man added. "Better neighborhood. Safer for her and the boy."

"And Uncle Jim?"

"Had a nice long talk with him about exactly why he needs to get gone. Told him that I was the only thing between him and a Tyler who wanted nothing more than to carve him up and put him in the canal."

"And what did he say to that?"

"Talked a lot of shit about calling the law till I shoved my badge in his face and he realized I was the law. Illuminated for him that the Tyler in question was as well and that if he didn't reexamine his business opportunities somewhere besides Manchester and away from Ruth Tyler I'd be helping you drop parts of him all over Manchester and his case would quickly go cold."

"I see," Big Sammy nodded. "And?"

"I think after he's changed his y fronts he'll be looking at moving on. Need to take the boy home now though. Get enough time with him?"

"Yeah," Big Sammy smiled. "It was good. Really good."

Gene watched as Little Sammy wrapped his arms around his father's neck and cuddled him. He watched his old man cradle the little 8 year old boy. He liked the way Sammy nuzzled. It seemed the Guv liked it as well.

"You're welcome," the spitting image of Gene Hunt murmured.

"See you at home?"

"You going to be all cuddly still?"

"Probably."

"Yeah, I'll be straight home once Sammy's back at Ruth's."

The door of Number 23 is open. Big Sammy knocks on it, then pushes it open. He goes inside. Roger Whittaker is on the record playing, singing "I Don't Believe In If Anymore".

# No, you won't believe in "if" anymore.

"If" is for children,

"If" is for children,

Building daydreams,

La la la la li, la la la ... #

Ruth Tyler is in the kitchen apologising to Big Sammy "I'm sorry for my Sammy running away," sounding apologetic in tone "I knew there was something just not right about Jim."

"I know this was the reason he ran away from home into the station." Big Sammy stated calmly to a worried mother "The Guv's going to move this so called Uncle Jim away from Manchester otherwise he'll find his case being chased on the run."

"Thanks, DI Tyler; tell my mate Gene Hunt I'll be playing football with him tomorrow." winked 8 year old Sam Tyler who admired Manchester's finest coppers.

"You don't have to always be man of the house, but I'll trust your instincts from now on Sammy, I promise." said Ruth Tyler proud of having a son that was wise beyond his years and got him his favourite treacle sponge with the custard.

* * *

**Ruth Tyler now knows there wasn't something right about her newest boyfriend; the young Gene Genie got a taster of the child safeguarding cases that he'll be working on when he's a Guv himself years later, since he saved his best friend Sammy Tyler from the wrath of an abusive adult. Rating will now be upgraded to 'T' due to this fourth chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Promises to Keep

_Chapter #5: Promises to Keep_ **(Takes place in 1980 with a 17 year old Gene Hunt and 10 year old Sam Tyler)**

* * *

Young teenaged Gene Hunt meets up 10 year old Sam Tyler; he appears to have a lot in common with, as the younger boy is still missing his father even though it had been seven years since Vic Tyler left Manchester. Gene's detective skills find that Sam has been bullied in school yet again.

Gene Hunt walked along the street like a proper bobby on the beat. He knew his mother would rather he came straight home, but it was a beautiful day after a solid week of rain, and he wasn't ready to go home just yet. He liked it here where the sun glinted off the terraced street. It was quiet; a place a person could go to spend some time in his own head without the jeers of classmates or the unwelcome concern of adults.

Some of the boys at school scoffed at Gene's dream of being a police officer and his going to Greater Manchester Police Cadets after 4:00 pm everyday in his uniform without fail. The lanky, skinny, tall and fresh faced 17 year old drove his hand me down Ford Cortina Mk3 2000 GXL to a derlict area of garden weeds, disused council estates, and the bits of old bicycles.

Gene had just recently passed his driving test and got his license to drive, the best freedom ever since his dad DCI Hunt now got the brand new squared off Mk5 model of the Cortina on the Ghia trim in champagne gold. But why was a ten year old boy spending so much time exploring the derelict seventies council estate? But Gene takes the police Cadet Training the way that it was now, flaws and all, because right now the future was here for him to enjoy.

Gene walked on with a smile until he heard a small cry from one of the boarded up houses in the Hamwick Estate. It had only been ten years old, but was already in such a state.

He was about six, maybe seven, with jet black hair. His face still held a bit of baby fat, but it looked like he might grow up to be thin-featured. The boy looked like he desperately wanted to cry, but having spotted Gene he set his jaw and was absolutely refusing to do so. Gene Hunt admired the kid for that.

* * *

"Rough place for a hideout?" said 17 year old Gene Hunt seeing his younger friend upset , sat in front of one of the condemned council houses.

10 year old Sam Tyler said with his eyes fixed on the ground in front of him. "Just tryin' to fix things, but now I made a big old mess and she's gonna know for sure."

"Who's going to know?" asked Gene Hunt gently picking up the small ten year boy carefully off the doorstep, tucking his head underneath his chin.

"Me mum." mumbled Sam Christopher Tyler wrapping his arms around the tall 17 year old boy.

"Do you really think she will be that upset that you got involved with the bullies?" whispered Gene Hunt, his Greater Manchester Police Cadet skills were kicking in, _time to put everything you learned about being a good copper to the test, Genie_ _boy._ his brain told himself.

At that little Sam looked at Gene, frustration and a touch of anger in his eyes. "No, you don't understand. My teachers don't believe me when I tell them about the other boys teasing me about my Dad, Vic Tyler." he sobbed into his future boss's shoulders being gently patted.

"It's about that and I'm worried me classmates have called me a baby." said Sam Tyler through his wailing "'Cause I miss my Dad!" Gene sat next to the kid and held out his hand. "My name's Eugene, but everyone calls me Genie, by the way." stroking little Sammy's hands lovingly.

A bit of memory gave little Sam an idea. "Or I could call you Gene Genie. There used to be a David Bowie song by that name. It was pretty cool." He then opens up to the older boy who would years later be his future Guv and tells him about what happened in the playground "I had some of Jamie Donovan's lunch thrown at me, but I could have gotten away with that by telling Mum I was clumsy."

* * *

He had read about this in some of his police text books; how sometimes people didn't always want to tell you what happened, even when you were trying to help them. Gene thought getting Sammy Tyler to tell him what happened might be good practice for when he was a detective. He figured he ought to start with something other than another question.

Gene detective skills were starting to kick in. "So these boys? Jamie and Billy, wasn't it? They did this to you on purpose?"

"Tommy Stone was with them too. He was the one who spit on me. Don't tell Mum, Guv." said 10 year old Sam Tyler calling Gene by his future title without thinking.

Three against one. Even assuming these boys were the same age as the kid in front of him, Gene Hunt didn't like that one bit."So why did these guys do something like this, do you know, Samuel?"

The black haired kid nodded and stared at his knees for a moment. "Because of my dad."

Gene was really starting not to like this. "What about your dad?"

"Because he's not here and when I was four, Dad left Manchester on the run!" sobbed ten year old Sam Tyler since Vic Tyler's leaving out of the blue still affected him 7 years later.

Gene's own heart was beating faster now and he almost hated himself for asking the next question. "Do you know where he is?"

"No." Little Sammy shook his head.

Gene Hunt held his younger mate as he cried out all the frustration of the day, knowing there wasn't much else he could do, and by the time the last of the sniffles faded, the kid toddled to the waiting Cortina 2000 GXL.

"That would be so cool. Thanks, Guv." as both boys got into the Cortina immediately.

"Don't thank me yet, I still haven't figured out what to say to your mum, Sammy boy." Gene Hunt is behind the wheel taking his younger mate home to his worried mother.

Mrs. Ruth Tyler had held herself together tonight the same way she had for over two years now, by concentrating on Sammy. She got him washed and into some dry pyjamas, made him dinner, and sent him off to bed. Once she was alone she poured herself a hefty measure of scotch and downed it in one. Her second glass was raised in a mock toast to the man staring back at her from the wedding portrait on the wall. "You knew, didn't you? Bastard. Fucking bastard, you knew Vic Tyler!" The second whiskey went the way of the first before the angry silence was broken when the glass shattered against the picture frame.

Ruth watched as Gene played football with Sam. He insisted on Sam now, refusing to let her use that "stupid baby name" anymore. The older boy was patient, carefully showing the younger one how to shift his weight and turn his body just so to get the most force on the ball.

Gene encouraged Sam to stand up for himself. Mrs. Tyler might not always like that, but then she was his mother, and she would baby him forever if he would let her; that was her job.

* * *

**And now the story behind Gene Hunt and Sam's Tyler's friendship in their early years is now complete, please feel free to read and review! BBC Television and Kudos studios own the series, I just have fun with the characters. **


End file.
